1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to radar systems, in particular, and to a new and unique method and apparatus for selectively moving and/or repositioning a portion of the system thereby to direct the radar beam generated thereby, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known devices and systems which are used in the provision of signals for scanning and/or tracking purposes. These systems are frequently referred to as radar systems. In the known systems, an electromagnetic signal is produced by an antenna and then focused and directed by appropriate dishes which take the form of parabolic reflectors, splash plates, or the like. Most of these existing systems are quite heavy, especially those devices used in ground installations. In airborne installations or the like, the support-structure is somewhat smaller but the antenna is likewise smaller. In operation, the basic concept of the radar scanner system is to provide an electromagnetic signal at the antenna. By scanning the antenna by means of a mechanical drive, the appropriate scanning operation can be effected. This scanning usually takes the form of rotation or nutation of the apparatus about the various axes so that the scan pattern can be controlled.
In an alternative embodiment, the scanner splash plate can be driven, in a suitable fashion, to rotate or oscillate about its axis in conjunction with the reflector plate. This rotation can take place independent of or in conjunction with the rotation of the reflector.
In the existing systems, some of which are described above, it is necessary to provide suitable electric motors which can drive the respective splash plate and/or reflector through gear trains or the like. These motors must be sufficiently accurately prepared and produced so as to provide the desired driving pattern to the reflector and/or the splash plate. Clearly, elaborate drive trains, bearing arrangements and the like are required.
Moreover, because each of the elements can be driven as discussed, the respective reflector and/or splash plate must be fabricated of a sufficiently sturdy and rugged material so as to withstand the mechanical forces, torque and the like which can be applied thereto. Moreover, a suitable framework must also be provided which can withstand these same forces.
As a consequence, the existing radar systems become relatively large, heavy, and cumbersome in order to operate in a reasonably reliable fashion. However, these same characteristics tend to make the systems bulky and unwieldy for many operations and proposed utilizations. Moreover, the existing systems tend to be quite expensive to fabricate and produce.